


Follow You

by wybestboy



Series: Yizhan Günceleri [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Acı/Rahatlama, Arkadaşlık, Arkadaşlık/Sevgi, Arkadaştan Sevgiliye, Aşık Olma, Boys In Love, Bozhan, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mahremiyet İhlali, Romantik, Travma, Wangxiao - Freeform, Yizhan - Freeform, ask, stalk
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wybestboy/pseuds/wybestboy
Summary: Yibo aşırıya kaçmış bir hayran tarafından takip ediliyor. Xiao Zhan olaylar üzerine sinirleniyor ve onu korumak isteyerek Yibo'dan bir süre onda kalmasını istiyor.Olumsuz Deneyim Uyarısı: Gizli gizli takip etme, mahremiyet ihlali, cinsel taciz ve panik atak içerir.[ Bu hikayenin hakları jalpari'ye aittir. ]Original Story: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633400/chapters/59515006
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Series: Yizhan Günceleri [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882735
Kudos: 2





	1. Bölüm 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Follow you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633400) by [jalpari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalpari/pseuds/jalpari). 



"İyi geceler," Yibo korumasına kafa sallamıştı. "Yarın sabah on birde görüşüyoruz değil mi?"

"Öyle," İri yarı adam cevap vermişti. "İyi geceler."

Ekibi bu gecelik işlerini bitirmiş şekilde giderken kendisi tekrar kafa sallayarak asansöre doğru yürümüştü. İçeri girdiğinde en üst katın düğmesine basarak geriye doğru yaslandı. Asansör durduğunda ise telefonuyla uğraşmaktaydı. İlgisizce kafasını kaldırıp şöylece bir bakmış ve başka bir kişinin içeri girdiğini görmüştü. İçeri girerken ve yakınına yerleşirken gözlerini yere kenetlemiş olan uzun yapılı bir adamdı.

Asansör yoluna devam ederken Yibo da dikkatini tekrar telefonuna vermişti. Aniden, asansör pat diye durmuştu ve Yibo'nun gözleri absürt durak üzerine telefonundan ayrılmıştı. Asansörde onunla birlikte olan adam, elini durdur düğmesinin üzerine koymuştu ve şimdi yüzünde heyecanlı bir gülümsemeyle Yibo'ya bakıyordu.

"Ne oluyor?" Yibo doğrulmuştu. "Niye asansörü durdurdun?"

"Wang Yibo!" Adam bağırmıştı. "Büyük hayranınım!!"

Yibo'nun gözleri hafifçe büyümüştü ama sakinliğini korudu. Doğal poker surat yüz ifadesini takınmış ve asansörü tekrar çalıştıracak olan düğmeye uzanmaya başlamıştı. Ama o basamadan önce adam Yibo'nun bileğini tutarak araya girmişti. Yibo'nun kalbi küt küt atmaya başlamıştı ve adamın dokunuşunun altında irkilmişti. Hemen elini çekip adamdan birkaç adım uzaklaştı.

"Senin en büyük hayranınım Wang Yibo!" Adam ona bir adım daha yaklaştı. "Sadece seninle vakit geçirmek istiyorum!!" Bu sefer mest olmuş bir şekilde gülümsemişti.

"Bunun doğru yolu bu değil," Yibo yumruğunu sıktı. "Apartmanıma öylece dalamaz-"

"Hayır, hayır, hayır." Adam kafasını sallamış ve ileriye doğru bir adım atmıştı, "Tüm istediğim seninle vakit geçirip fotoğraf çektirmek ve-"

"Çık önümden," Yibo dişlerini sıkmış ve adamın çevresinden dolaşıp panele ulaşmaya çalışmıştı.

Yibo'yu sapına kadar şok edecek şekilde, adam yalnızca panelle arasına girmemiş ayrıca onu kolundan da yakalamıştı.

"Eğer beni tanısaydın," Adam Yibo'nun kolundaki tutuşunu daha da sıkılaştırmıştı, "Arkadaş olabilirdik." Yibo'yu sıkıca tutsa bile yine de utangaç bir şekilde konuşmuştu. "Belki daha da fazlası..."

Yibo paniklemeye başlamıştı ve gerginlik tüm bedeni boyunca yayılıyordu.

"Sadece bir fotoğraf...lütfen..." Adam çoktan telefonunu çıkarmıştı.

Yibo'nun yanına sokulmuş, telefon kamerasını onlara gösterecek şekilde yukarda hizalamıştı. Yibo ne olduğunu anlayamadan adam elini sıkıca Yibo'nun beline sarmış ve mutlu bir şekilde fotoğrafını çekmişti. Yibo kurtulmak için kıvrandığında ise adam onun kollarını tutmuş, asansörün duvarına doğru onu ittirerek kollarıyla hapsetmişti.

"Seni seviyorum Wang Yibo," Adam söylemiş ve gözleri heyecan - neşe karışımıyla parlamıştı. "Seni mutlu edebileceğimi biliyorum."

"Bı...bırak..." Yibo buz kesilmişti ve beyni durmuştu.

"Böyle demek istemiyorsun," Adam şimdi ona yalvaran gözlerle bakıyordu. "Senin de beni sevebileceğini biliyorum...eğer bana bir şans verirsen..."

Bu sözlerle birlikte eğilmeye başlamış ve aralarındaki mesafeyi kapatmıştı. İşte o zaman yaşadığı ilk şok yok olmuş, ondan sonra da Yibo harekete geçmişti. Adamın ona ne kadar yakın olduğunu görünce gözleri büyümüştü, dudakları yalnızca onunkilerden birkaç santim uzaktaydı.

Adam kollarını iki tarafına sabitlerken Yibo ahlamıştı. Tam aralarındaki birkaç santimi de kapatacaktı ki Yibo bacağını kaldırmış ve adama diziyle vurmuştu. Acıyla iki büklüm olduğunda adamı ittirmiş çabucak asansörü çalıştıran düğme ve sonraki katın düğmesine basmıştı.

"Benden uzak dur..." Diye bağırmıştı. "Aksi taktirde polisi arayacağım..." Sesindeki korkuyu gizlemeye çalışmıştı.

"Hayır...Wang Yibo...yapma..." Adam acıyla inildemiş yine de saniyeler içinde ayağa kalkmıştı. "Birbirimiz için mükemmeliz."

Tekrar ve tekrar onu itmeye çalışan Yibo'ya doğru uzanmıştı. Yibo'nun bileklerini yakalamış, onu kapalı olan kapıya sabitlemişti. Adamın çelik gibi tutuşuyla mücadele ederken Yibo güçlükle soluyordu.

"Çek ellerini üzerimden!" Yibo çığlık atmıştı.

"Yibo ah Yibo..." Adam, korkmuş bir hayvanı sakinleştirmeye çalışırcasına tatlı bir ses tonuyla konuşmuştu. "Korkma. Ben senin canını yakmam ki."

Adam sevgiyle Yibo'ya bakmış ve Yibo tüylerinin ürperdiğini hissetmişti. Adamın bakışlarını gözlerinden dudaklarına kaydığını görebiliyordu. Adamdan kurtulmaya çalışırken dudaklarını sıkıca kapamış ve başını tersi yöne çevirmişti. Tam o anda, sonraki kata geçen asansörün kapısı ping sesiyle açılmış adam şaşkınlıkla ona bakarken Yibo da bu kısa dikkatsizlik anından faydalanarak adamı üzerinden itmiş, yavaşça açılan kapıdan aceleyle dışarı fırlamıştı.

Koridordan öteki uçtaki merdiven boşluğuna koşmuş ve bakmak için arkasını bir defa bile dönmeden çıkabileceği kadar hızlı bir şekilde merdivenleri çıkmıştı. En üst katın merdivenlerini tırmanırken çantasını göğsüne sıkı sıkı bastırmış ve kendi dairesine koşar adımlarla ilerlemişti. Titreyen ellerle can havliyle kapısını açmaya çalışmıştı. İçeri girdiği anda derin bir nefes almış ve yere dizleri üzerine düşmüştü.

Göğsünü kavramış, kalbi ve nefes alış verişleri yalpalarken gözlerini yummuştu. Panik sarmalına yakalandığını hissedebiliyor, düşünceleri dengesizleşiyor, kaotikleşiyordu. Titriyordu ve korkmuştu, telefonunu çıkarmış ve o anda aklına tek gelen kişinin numarasını çevirmişti.

。。。

"Zhan-ge..." Zhan aramasını cevaplar cevaplamaz Yibo titreyen bir sesle konuşmuştu.

"Lao Wang!" Diye haykırmıştı Zhan, "Ne haber? Nasılsın?"

"Ge...ben..."

Tam o esnada, kapı yumruklanmış ve Yibo ses yüzünden kapıdan fırlayarak uzaklaşmıştı. Kapı yumruklanmaya devam edilmiş ve Yibo telefona yapışmıştı.

"Yibo!" Onu takip eden adam seslenmişti. "Benden kaçma...beni yanlış anlıyorsun."

"Yibo?" Xiao Zhan'ın sesi Yibo'nun yükselen paniğinden onu sıyırmıştı. "Orada mısın?"

"Ge...ge..." Yibo telefonda kekeliyordu.

"Ne oldu Yibo?" Zhan'ın sesi endişeli çıkmıştı.

"Burada biri var.." Yibo'nun sesi kısık ve zayıftı. "Biri beni evime kadar takip etti."

"Ne?!?" Xiao Zhan çığırmıştı. "İyi misin? Koruman nerede?"

"Evin içindeyim...ama onu duyabiliyorum...ge...ben...benim ekibim her zamanki gibi beni eve bırakır bırakmaz gitti."

"Korumanı aradın mı? Geri gelmesini söyle ve polisi ara!"

"Ge...ben...ben çok korkuyorum...ben sadece...ben yapamıyorum..."

Hattın diğer ucunda sessizlik vardı ve metal bir şeylerin karıştırılmasının tangır tungur seslerini duyabiliyordu, o sesleri kapı çarpış sesi takip etmişti.

"Geliyorum Yibo..." Zhan hızlı hızlı konuşmuştu. "Olduğun yerde kal...endişe etme...hemen geleceğim."

"Sen...sen telefonu kapatmasan olur mu?" Kapı yumruklanmaya devam ederken Yibo fısıldamıştı.

"Tabii ki Bo-di," Zhan yumuşacık biçimde cevap vermişti.

İlerleyen otuz dakika boyunca Xiao Zhan telefonu kapatmamış, Yibo'nun dikkatini dağıtmaya çalışmıştı. Aramanın yarısında kapıdaki yumruklar kesilmiş ve Yibo diğer kulağını kapıya yaslamıştı. Kapı deliğinden bakmış ve adamın gittiğine yarı yarıya emin olmuştu fakat kapıyı açıp bakmaya ve teyit etmeye cesaret edememişti.

"Neredeyse vardım..." Xiao Zhan'ın telefondaki sesi hışırdamıştı. "Ben-"

Aramanın sonlandığını anlaması Yibo'nun birkaç saniyesini almıştı ve tekrar aramayı denediğinde numaraya ulaşılamıyordu. Tam o sırada tekrar kapıya yaklaşan ayak sesleri duymuştu. Kapıdan uzaklaştı. Kapı yine çalındığında sıçramıştı ve kalbi küt küt atmaktaydı.

"Yibo..." Tanıdık bir ses adını seslenmişti. "Benim...Zhan-ge...kapıyı aç."

Yibo canlanmış ve kapıyı savurarak açmıştı.

"Özür dilerim...asansörde hat kesildi ve-" Xiao Zhan konuşmaya başlamış lakin Yibo'nun yüzünün halini görünce cümle ortasında susmuştu.

Yibo gözlerinin arkasının yandığını hissetmiş ve gözyaşlarının ne zaman suratına doğru akmaya başladığını fark etmemişti. Bütün vucüdü titriyordu, kırılgan ve dehşete düşmüş gibi gözüküyordu. Xiao Zhan donup kalmıştı ama bundan çabuk sıyrılmış ve arkasından kapıyı kapatarak Yibo'nun dairesine girmişti.

"Yibo..." Xiao Zhan yumuşak bir şekilde konuşmuştu. "Geçti..." Yibo'ya doğru bir adım atmıştı. "Buradayım...güvendesin."

Yibo yine hareket etmediğinde Xiao Zhan onun koluna uzanmıştı. Dikkatli bir şekilde elini yerleştirmiş ve hafifçe okşamıştı.

"Bo-di..." Zhan devam etmişti.

Yibo nihayet donma durumunda sıyrılmış ve Xiao Zhan'ın karşısında olduğunun farkına varabilmişti.

"Zhan-ge..." Yibo kırılgan bir ses tonuyla konuşmuştu. "Ben...o...o adam hala..."

Adamdan bahsedilince Zhan'ın kulakları dikkat kesilmiş ama irdelememeye karar vermişti.

"Orada kimse yok Bo-di," Zhan kolunu ovmuştu. "Her kimse gitmiş. Hemen polisi ve korumanı aramamız lazı-"

"Hayır, ge...şimdi onlarla uğraşamam...benim sadece..ihtiyacım var...benim..." Yibo utançla başını eğimiş ve ayaklarını yere sürtmüştü.

"Neye ihtiyacın var?" Zhan nazikçe onu söylemesi için teşvik etmişti. "Söyle bana Bo-di..."

"Ben...ben yalnızca...sen..." Kollarını kendi etrafına sararken Yibo'nun nefes alış verişlerleri zorlaşmıştı.

Xiao Zhan'a o anda dank etmiş ve anında Yibo'nun ne demeye çalıştığını anlamıştı. Tereddüt dahi etmeden ellerini Yibo'nun kollarının etrafına dolamış ve sarılmak için onu daha da yakınına çekmişti. Hıçkırarak ağlayıp Zhan'ın sarılışına daha da sıkı tutunmadan önce Yibo bir saniye için donup kalmıştı. Zhan kollarını Yibo'ya daha da sıkı dolamış ve sakinleştirici bir şekilde sırtını okşamıştı.

"Hey..." Diye fısıldamıştı Xiao Zhan. "Geçti...o gitti. Güvendesin..."

"Geldiğin için teşekkür ederim ge," Yibo yüzünü Xiao Zhan'ın göğsüne saklarken mırıldanmıştı.

"Daima didi," Zhan Yibo'nun sırtını sıvazlamıştı.

Bu kadar içtenlikle hitap edilince, Yibo sonunda rahatlamıştı. Bütün vucüdü gevşemiş ve panikten sıyrılmıştı. Derin bir nefes almış ve gözyaşlarını silmişti.

"Daha iyi misin?" Zhan, Yibo'nun gözlerine bakmaya yetecek kadar geriye çekilmişti.

"Hmm..." Yibo da geriye çekilmiş Xiao Zhan'ın gözlerine bakmıştı.

Ne kadar yakın olduklarını fark ettiğinde, Yibo yutkunmuş ve utançla bir adım geri atmıştı.

"Özür dilerim..." Diye mırıldanmıştı.

"Özür dileme," Xiao Zhan kaş çatmış ve yarı yarıya aydınlık daireye göz gezdirmişti. "Hadi..." İçeri yürümüştü. "Eşyalarını toplayalım."

"Niye ki?"

"Bu gece benimle kalıyorsun."

Yibo itiraz etmeye bile çalışmamıştı. Rahatlamayla nefes almış ve başıyla onaylamıştı. Yatak odasına gitmişler ve Yibo gece için bir çanta hazırlamıştı. Birkaç dakika sonra Xiao Zhan onu evden çıkarmıştı. Yibo onu takip etmiş ama koridora adım attığında durmuştu. Kendisini takip edeni arayan gözleri etrafta gidip gelirken her yöne bakmıştı.

"Endişe etme," Xiao Zhan ona yaklaşmış ve kollarını Yibo'nun omzuna koymuştu. "Burada kimse yok."

Yibo yavaşça kafasını sallamış ve yürümeye başlamıştı ama Xiao Zhan'ın onu asansöre götürdüğünü gördüğünde tekrar durmuştu.

"Merdivenleri kullanabilir miyiz?"

"Niye?" Xiao Zhan tek kaşını kaldırmıştı.

Yibo kafasını eğmiş ve cevap vermemişti.

"Seni asansörde mi sıkıştırdı?!" Xiao Zhan şok içinde haykırmıştı.

Yibo kafasını sallamış ve çantasına sıkı sıkıya tutunmuştu.

Xiao Zhan'ın kaş çatışı sert sert bakmaya dönüşmüştü. Dişlerini gıcırdatmış, yumruklarını sıkmıştı. Yibo tekrar kafasını kaldırdığında, onun yüzündeki ifadeden dolayı şaşırdı. Yibo'nun yüzündeki ürkekliği görünce, her nedense, Xiao Zhan sakinleşmişti.

"Peki," Sinirini yatıştırmak için derin bir nefes almıştı. "Merdivenleri kullanalım."

Aşağı inerlerken Yibo, Xiao Zhan'ın yan tarafında durmuştu. Omuz omuza ve sessizlik içinde yürümüşlerdi. Yibo sessizce Xiao Zhan'ın arabasına binmiş ve Xiao Zhan da, ara ara camdan cansız bir şekilde dışarıyı seyreden Yibo'ya gözleyerek arabayı sürmüştü.

。。。

Xiao Zhan'ın evine vardıklarında asansörle yukarı çıkmışlardı ve Yibo eve kadar sessizce onu takip etmişti. İçeri girdiklerinde Xiao Zhan mutfağa gitmiş ve Yibo'ya bir bardak su getirmişti.

"Kendi evinmiş gibi rahat ol tamam mı? Ben misafir odasını hazırlayacağım."

Xiao Zhan, Yibo'nun durduğunda ve ona garip bir ifadeyle baktığında, onun bir şey söylemek istediğini ama kendini tuttuğunu anlamıştı. Sonra dank etmişti. Bir saniye için tereddüt etmiş fakat sonra Yibo'nun hala ne kadar korkmuş gözüktüğünü görerek kararını vermişti.

"Aslında, tekrar düşündüm de...belki de bu gece benim odamda uyumalısındır...aksi halde senin için endişelenip duracağım...bu şekilde olursa güvende olduğunu bilerek huzurlu uyuyacağım." Xiao Zhan sanki bir öneri sunarmış gibi konuşmuştu.

Yibo'nun omuzları gevşemiş ve kafasını sallamıştı. Xiao Zhan'dan onunla aynı yatakta uyumasını istemenin utancından kurtulduğu için minnettardı. Zhan, Yibo'ya her zamanki gün ışığı gülümsemelerinden birini göndermiş ve Yibo'nun her zerresi aniden rahatlamış ve güvende hissettmişti.

Yatmak için hazır olduklarında, Zhan başlığa yaslanarak yatakta oturmuş, gözlüklerini takmış ve komodinde duran kitabına uzanmıştı. Yibo ise yatağın diğer tarafında örtülerin altına girmişti.

"Işıkları açık bırakacağım," İşaretlenmiş sayfayı açarken Xiao Zhan gelişigüzel bir şekilde konuşmuştu. "Bir süre için kitap okuyacağım. Arka planda sese ihtiyacın var mı?"

Xiao Zhan alışkanlığını hatırladığı için Yibo bir miktar şaşkına dönmüştü ama sonra kalbi sıcaklık ve mutluluk ile dolarken gülümsemişti.

"Hayır, böyle iyi. Yalnızca ışıkların açık olması yeterli."

"Peki," Xiao Zhan kitabından kafasını kaldırmış ve gülümsemişti. "İyi geceler Lao Wang."

"İyi geceler ge."

Yibo, gözlüklerini burnuna yerleştiren ve okumaya devam eden Xiao Zhan'a bakmaya devam etmişti. Birkaç saniye sonra, Zhan onun bakışlarının hala üstünde olduğunu hissetmiş ve tekrar Yibo'ya dönmüştü.

"Ne oldu? Sen...hala korkuyor musun?"

"Birazcık..." Yibo dudaklarını dişlemişti.

"Ayağını benimkinin üstüne koy," Xiao Zhan bir süre düşündükten sonra konuşmuştu. "Biliyorum ki...bazı zamanlar uyumak için bir şeylerle temas halinde olman gerekiyor."

"Biliyor musun?" Yibo'nun gözleri genişlemişti.

"Evet, senin doğum gününe özel yayımlanan Day Day Up bölümünü izledim," Xiao Zhan sırıtmıştı.

"Ve...bundan rahatsız olmaz mısın?"

"Bu gece çok şey atlattın Yibo." Zhan'ın yüzü yumuşamış ve eliyle Yibo'nun kolunu okşamıştı. "Çok düşünme...ben senin için buradayım."

Yibo minnettar bir şekilde gülümsemiş ve bacağını yerleştirmişti ki şimdi kendi bileği Xiao Zhan'ınkinin üzerinde duruyordu. Xiao Zhan içten bir şekilde gülümsediğinde ve saçlarını karıştırdığında rahatlamıştı.

"Şimdi uyu biraz bakalım ve eğer gece uyanırsan beni de uyandır."

"Teşekkürler ge," Yibo kendini yorganın içine tıkmış ve esnemişti.

Yibo'nun gözleri kapanmış ve en sonunda Xiao Zhan'ın kitap okumasını izleyerek uyuya kalmıştı. Bir süre sonra Xiao Zhan kitabından kafasını kaldırmış ve derin bir uykuda olan Yibo'ya bakmıştı. Eğilmiş ve tatlı bir gülümsemeyle Yibo'nun gözüne düşen bir saç telini kenara ittirmişti.

"Daima didi," Diye fısıldamıştı Xiao Zhan. "Daima."

**Çevirmen Notu:**

Merhaba. Biliyorum ki başlangıçtan itibaren okuması zor bir bölüm oldu. Türkiye'de yaşamakta olan bir genç olarak benim için çevirmesi oldukça güç bir başlangıçtı çünkü Yibo'nun o an ne hissettiğini anlayabiliyordum, yaşadığı korku, şaşkınlık, tiksinme, şok hepsini onunla birlikte ben de hissettim. Ne acıdır ki yaşadığımız ülkede sürekli olarak başımıza gelen bu durum yüzünden bağ kurmam hiç de güç olmadı. O yüzden zor zamanlar yaşadım. Çok da fazla uzatmak istemiyorum. Umarım çeviri hoşunuza gitmiştir. Beş bölümlük kısa bir kitap, bu ilk bölümümüzdü. Okuduğunuz için teşekkür ederim.

💜


	2. Bölüm 2

"Yibo..." Uyku sersemi bir ses Yibo'nun kulaklarına dolmuştu. "Yibo..." Bir el yavaşça bedenini sarsmıştı. "Alarmın çalıyor...uyanma vakti."

Yibo inildemiş ve gözlerini tembelce açmış, alarmı erteleme moduna almıştı. Esnemiş ve anca o zaman tek bacağının Xiao Zhan'ınkine sarılı olduğunu fark etmişti. Heyecanlanmış, bacağını geri çekmiş ve yanında hala gözleri kapalı bir şekilde yarı uyumakta olan Xiao Zhan'a bakmıştı.

Xiao Zhan'ın uyuyan yüzünü gördüğünde gülümsemişti. Bir odayı paylaştıkları ilk seferleriydi. Yanında Xiao Zhan'la uyandığı ilk seferiydi. İçinde bir şeyler, Xiao Zhan'ın masum, uyurken kısmen gülümseyen yüzünü gördüğünde harekete geçmişti.

Tam o anda alarmı yeniden çalmış ve Yibo çabucak alarmına uzanırken şaşkınlıkla nefesini tutmuştu. Ama çok geçti, Xiao Zhan gözlerini açmış ve yastığa doğru somurtmuştu. Yibo'yu gördüğünde ise ufak bir gülümseme yüzüne konmuştu.

"Bugün daha iyi görünüyorsun," Zhan mırıldanmıştı.

"Bugün birazcık daha iyi hissediyorum," Yibo tekrar gerinmiş ve sırt üstü yatmıştı.

Yibo tavanla bakışırken Xiao Zhan Yibo'yu gözlemişti. Gözleri düşünceleri içinde kaybolmuş Yibo'nun üzerinde yavaşça gezinirken parmakları yatak örtüsüyle oynuyordu. Geçen gece olanı anımsadığında ise, alnı hafiften buruşmuştu.

"Yuehua'yı bilgilendirmen lazım...dava açmak için resmi olarak şikayetçi olmaları gerekiyor," Zhan doğrulmuş ve ciddiyle Yibo'ya bakmıştı.

"Mn," Yibo iç çekmiş ve bakışlarını uzağa çevirmişti.

"Hadi hadi," Zhan sırıtarak ayağıyla Yibo'nun bacağını tekmelemişti, "Kalk bakalım şimdi de!"

Yibo ona bakmak için başını çevirmiş ve sırıtmıştı. Kıkırdayarak o da onu tekmelemiş ve anında bir tekmeleme kavgasına girişmişlerdi, kıkırtıları kontrol edemedikleri kahkahalara dönüşmüştü. Yibo'nun alarmı üçüncü kez çaldığında anca durmuşlardı. Zhan somurtarak durmuş ve bir elini saçlarının arasından geçirmişti.

"Banyoyu ilk sen kullanabilirsin," Zhan gözlerini ovuşturmuştu.

Yibo başıyla onaylamış ve örtüleri kenara ittirmişti. Zhan o banyonun içinde kaybolurken izlemiş ve doğrularak yatak başlığına yaslanmış, yastığını da göğsüne bastırmıştı. Kapı açıldığında ve yalnızca bir havluyla örtünen Yibo çıktığında hala daha düşüncelerinin içinde kaybolmuş vaziyetteydi. Yibo gayet normal bir şekilde çantasına doğru gitmiş ve havluyu çıkarmadan önce havlunun altından iç çamaşırını giymişti. Havluyla saçını kurulamaya başladığında, hala üstsüzdü.

Zhan zorlukla yutkunmuş ve hızlıca başını çevirerek maillerini kontrol etmek üzere telefonunu kapmıştı. İşi bittiğinde duşa girmek için ayaklanmıştı.

"Zhan-ge..." Yibo tam Zhan banyoya girecekken konuşmuştu, "Şirketi ararken yanımda kalabilir misin?"

"Tabii ki," Xiao Zhan'ın yüz ifadesi yumuşamıştı.

Pencere eşiğine yaslanırlarken omuzları birbirine değmiş, Zhan, Yibo'nun yanında ayakta durmuştu. Yibo menajerinin numarasını tuşlamış sonra da derin bir nefes almıştı.

"Merhaba...evet, selam..." Yibo yavaşça konuşmaya başlamıştı.

"Aslında...Sana bir şey söylemem lazımdı...dün gece-" Yibo durmuş ve yutkunmuştu.

"Dün gece..." tekrar denemiş ama doğru sözcükleri bulmakta başarısız olmuştu.

Yibo, yumuşak bir elin kolunu okşadığını ve sıvazladığını hissetmişti. Kafasını kaldırmış ve Xiao Zhan'ın gülümseyen yüzünün onu cesaretlendirdiğini ve desteklediğini görmüştü.

"Dün gece, biri beni eve kadar takip etti. Bir şekilde binadan içeri girmiş ve   
beni asansörde sıkıştırdı..." Sesi titremeye başlamıştı.

Öfkesi tekrar içten içe yükselirken Xiao Zhan dişlerini sıkmış ve elleriyle pencere kenarını sıkı sıkı kavrayan Yibo'nun elini kavramıştı. Yibo'nun nefesini bıraktığını ve devam ettiğini duymuştu.

"Dışarı çıkabildim ama beni evime kadar takip etti ve dakikalar boyunca kapıya vurarak dışarıda bekledi."

"Ben...ben biliyorum...ama polisi arayacak durumda değildim...bir süre sonra gitti..."

Xiao Zhan, Yibo'nun elini okşamış ve ona doğru biraz daha yanaşmıştı.

"Hayır, evde değilim...Zhan-ge'dayım..." Yibo ses tonunu alçaltmıştı.

"Polisle konuşacak halim yoktu dedim sana...Onun yerine bir arkadaşımı aradım," Yibo savunurcasına kendi sözlerini tekrar etmişti.

"Tamam, evet...beni buradan alabilirsiniz," Kafasını aşağı yukarı sallayarak onaylayan Xiao Zhan'a bir bakış atmıştı. "İşten önce Yuehua'ya gitmemiz lazım...evet çalışabilecek kadar iyiyim."

Arama sonlandığında Yibo derin bir nefes bırakmış, birkaç saniye boyunca telefonuna bakmıştı.

"Yuehua basın açıklaması yapacak ve yasal işlem başlatacaklarını belirtecekler," Yibo yavaşça konuşmaya başlamıştı.

Xiao Zhan onun dişlerini sıktığını fark etmiş ve yüzünde belirmeye başlayan siniri görmüştü.

"Nasıl yaparlar bunu?" Kaşlarını çatmıştı. "Birkaç gün önce bir hayran arabasıyla arabamın önünü kesti ve korumam, onun güvenliği için onu yoldan çekmek amacıyla arabadan indiğinde korumam yoldan çıksın diye sanki ona vuracakmış gibi arabayı korumamın üstüne sürdü." Yibo sinirle mırıl mırıl mırıldanmıştı.

"Bıktım bunlardan. Bütün gün çalışmaktan sonra da arabada birazcık dinlenmeye çalışmaktan yoruldum, bir de gelip bunları yaptıklarında doğru düzgün dinlenemiyorum bile!" Sesi her sarf ettiği kelimeyle birlikte yükselmişti. "Yapacak daha iyi işleri yok mu bunların?"

Yibo bir kez daha telefonunu açmış ve Weibo'ya girmişti. Kızgın bir şekilde bir şeyler yazmış ve Xiao Zhan ne olduğunu anlayamadan hesabından kısa ama öfke içeren bir azar postu paylaşmıştı.

"Daha iyi hissediyor musun?"

"Hayır." Yibo kaş çatmıştı.

O anda telefonu çalmıştı ve arayan yine menajeriydi.

"Merhaba...ah...postu mu gördün? Onaylanmış, onaylanmamış umurumda bile değil." Yibo açık açık belirtmişti. "Yuehua kendi açıklamasını yayımlayabilir. Benim bu yaptıklarının doğru olmadığını kendim söylemem gerekiyordu!!"

Zhan onu sakinleştirmek için bir elini Yibo'nun omzuna koymuştu. Bundan sonra Yibo sesini alçaltmış soğukkanlılıkla konuşmuştu.

"Üzgünüm ama silmiyorum. Buraya ne zaman varmış olursunuz?"

"Mn." Bununla birlikte Yibo telefonu kapatmıştı.

"Yarım saate burada olacaklarmış," Yibo iç çekmiş ve bir elini saçlarından geçirmişti.

"Hadi," Xiao Zhan kalkmış ve Yibo'nun bileğini kavramıştı. "Sana hızlıca bir kahvaltı hazırlayayım."

Günleri hakkında konuşmuşlar ve Xiao Zhan, Yibo'nun aklını olaydan uzak tutmaya çalışmıştı. Kahvaltının sonuna doğru, Yibo tamamen rahatlamış, Yuehua'daki olayla uğraşmaya ve işe geri dönmeye hazır hissetmeye başlamıştı.

"Bugün işten direkt eve geçeceğim," Yibo eşyalarını toplarken ve çantasına yerleştirirken olabildiğince normal bir ses tonuyla konuşmaya çabalamıştı.

"Ah tabii...tabii ki..." Xiao Zhan başını aşağı yukarı sallayarak onaylamıştı, hayal kırıklığına uğradığı için kendi kendine biraz şaşırmıştı. "Yalnız kalabilecek misin?"

"Sanırım...şu an daha iyi hissediyorum," Yibo duraklamış ve Zhan'a bakmıştı, "Sayende."

"Tamamdır...güzel o zaman...bir şeye ihtiyacın olursa beni ara olur mu?"

"Hmm," Yibo sırıtmıştı. "Ararım."

。。。

Xiao Zhan da çalışmaya başlamış ama aklı Yibo'da kalmıştı. Gün boyunca Yibo'yu kontrol etmeye devam etmişti. Yibo'nun cevapları birkaç saat geç gelse de işle kafası doluyken iyiye gidiyormuş gibi gözükmüştü.

Xiao Zhan o gece nihayet eve vardığında eve güvenli bir şekilde varıp varmadığını sormak için Yibo'ya bir mesaj göndermişti. Telefonunu bir kenara fırlatmış ve duşa girmişti. İşi bittiğinde Yibo'dan hala bir yanıt yoktu. Akşam yemeğini yedikten sonra tekrar kontrol etmişti ama hala bir şey yoktu.

Bir saat sonra, saat akşam on bir gibi, iyice huzursuzlanmıştı. Aklından binbir türlü şey geçmiş, geçen her dakikayla birlikte düşünceleri daha da kötüleşmişti. Yibo'yu aramış ama üç kere aradıktan sonra bile Yibo'dan yanıt alamamıştı. Sonunda, bir şeylerin ters gittiğini hissederek ayaklanmış ve hızlıca anahtarlarını alıp ayakkabılarını giyerek binadan dışarı çıkmıştı.

Otuz dakika sonra Xiao Zhan, Yibo'nun binasında en üst kata çıkan asansörün içindeydi. Gergince ayağını yere vurmuş ve geçen her saniye asansördeki kat numarasını kontrol edip durmuştu. Yibo'nun katına geldiğinde aceleyle asansörden çıkmış ve Yibo'nun evinin yolunu tutmuştu.

Zhan kapıyı iki defa çalmış ve beklemişti. Yanıt yoktu. Yibo'nun evde olmadığına ikna olmuş şekilde gidecekti ki kapının altından ışıkların açık olduğunu fark etmişti. Tekrar kapıya vurmuş ve bu sefer seslenmişti de.

"Yibo? Orada mısın? Benim..."

Ayak sürtme sesleri duymuş sonra bir şey yere düşmüş ve kırılmıştı. Xiao Zhan'ın gözleri kocaman açılmış, kapı kolunu çekmeyi denemiş ve açılsın diye zorlamak amacıyla omzuyla kapıya yüklenmişti.

"Yibo? Bo-di?" Xiao Zhan daha yüksek sesle seslenmişti. "İyi misin?!"

Tam o anda kapı çarparak açılmış ve Xiao Zhan Yibo'yu, iki büklüm, soluğu kesilmiş, göğsünü sıkıca tutar vaziyette görünce donup kalmıştı. Yibo Zhan'ı görür görmez yere kapaklanmış, iki elinin üzerinde hırıltılı nefesler almaya çalışmıştı.

"Wang Yibo!" Xiao Zhan ona doğru koşturmuş ve onun önünde diz çökmüştü. "Ne oldu sana?"

Xiao Zhan onu omuzlarından tutarak kaldırmış, yere düşmesini önlemişti. Yibo'nun alnını kendi omzuna koymasına müsaade etmiş ve aklı korku ile endişe doluyken Yibo'nun sırtını okşamıştı.

"Bo-di..." Xiao Zhan endişe yüklü sesiyle konuşmuştu. "...didi..."

Yibo doğrulmaya ve bir şey söylemeye çalışmıştı ama Xiao onun yalnızca nefes alabilmek için bile sarfettiği çabayı görebiliyordu. Gözleri Yibo'nun göğsünü kavrayan ellerinin üzerine düşmüş aniden kafasına dank etmişti.

"Yibo...panik atak mı geçiriyorsun...?"

Yibo nefes almak için sarfettiği çaba yüzünden bembeyaz kesilmişken kafasını aşağı yukarı sallamıştı. Göğsü sıkışırken acıyla yüzünü buruşturmuş, gevşemesi için göğsünü ovmuştu. Xiao Zhan tek elini Yibo'nun omzundan çenesine çıkarmış, Yibo ona bakabilsin diye Yibo'nun yüzünü yukarı kaldırmıştı.

"Bana bak," Xiao Zhan sakin bir ses tonuyla konuşmuştu. "Buradayım...ben tam buradayım..." Diğer elini Yibo'nun omzundan kaydırmış, Yibo'nun elini tutmuştu. "Benimle birlikte nefes al," İçine upuzun bir nefes çekmiş ve yavaşça geri bırakmıştı. "Sen sadece benimle birlikte nefes al...sadece bunu yapacaksın...tek seferde tek nefes..." Cesaret verici bir şekilde Yibo'ya doğru kafasını aşağı yukarı sallamış ve birkaç tane upuzun nefesi daha yavaşça içine çekmişti.

Derin nefesler almaya çalışırken Yibo arka arkaya yutkunmuş ama ne kadar çabalarsa çabalasın aldığı nefesler bir türlü yerine ulaşamamıştı. Xiao Zhan'ın aldığı nefesleri takip etmeyi denediği her seferde nefesi teklemiş ve tıkanmıştı. Xiao Zhan yanaklarını okşamış ve yatıştırıcı kelimeler fısıldamaya hiç ara vermemişti.

Sonunda, Yibo'nun nefesleri düzene girmeye başlamıştı. Yavaşça bedeni gevşemeye başlamıştı ve nihayetinde sık sık nefes alıp vermeye çalışması kesilmişti.

"Güzel...çok güzel gidiyorsun didi, sen sadece nefes alıp vermeye devam et." Xiao Zhan'ın parmakları nazikçe Yibo'nun yanaklarında dolaşmıştı. "Neredeyse başardın..."

Bir dakika sonra, Yibo derincene bir nefes vermiş ve gözlerini kapatmıştı, bitkin düşmüştü. Doğrulup oturmuş ama yine de Xiao Zhan'ın ellerini sıkıca tutmaya devam etmişti. Sonunda Xiao Zhan'ın omuzları da gevşemişti ve o da rahat bir nefes vermişti. Ellerini çekmiş, Yibo'nun yanaklarını bırakmış ve onun yerine Yibo'nun boynunu kavramıştı.

"İyi misin?" Yibo'ya yakından bakmıştı.

Yibo kafasını aşağı yukarı sallamıştı, yorgun ve tükenmişti.

"Ne oldu?"

Yibo ona bakmıştı, yüzü masum ve savunmasızdı.

"Ben...ben eve gelmiştim...ve sanki şey gibi hissettim...İçimde...sanki biri beni takip ediyormuş...ya da evimde saklanıyormuş gibi...bir his vardı..." Yibo'nun dudakları titriyordu. "Kontrol etmek için her odaya girmeye ve ışıkları yakmaya çalıştım ama sonra korktum...ne olduğunu anlayamadan...panik atak geçirmeye başladım..."

Xiao Zhan Yibo'ya bakmıştı, canı yanıyordu. Yibo'yu göğsüne çekmiş, kollarını ona dolamış ve onu her şeyden koruma isteğiyle dolmuştu. Yüzünü Xiao Zhan'ın sıcak göğsüne gömerken Yibo da gözlerinin dolduğunu hissetmişti. Xiao Zhan onu daha da yakınına çekmiş ve ellerini Yibo'nun sırtında aşağı yukarı gezdirmişti.

"Eşyalarını topla," Xiao Zhan birkaç saniyelik sessizliğin ardından kesin bir ses tonuyla konuşmuştu. "Birkaç günlüğüne bende kalıyorsun."

Yibo kafasını aşağı yukarı sallamış ve geri çekilerek gözyaşlarını silmişti. Sonraki on dakikayı Xiao Zhan peşi sıra onu takip ederken çantasına eşyalarını atarak geçirmişti. Yibo korkmadan ya da tereddüt etmeden odalara girebilsin diye her odaya ışıkları açmak ve hızlıca bir tarama yapmak için önce Xiao Zhan girmişti. Yibo sonunda hazır olduğunda arabanın yolunu tutmuşlardı.

。。。

"Yemek yedin mi?" Eve girdiklerinde Xiao Zhan anahtarlarını bir kenara koymuştu.

"Evet, sette yedim."

"Peki, güzel..." Xiao Zhan yatak odasına doğru yürümeye başlamıştı. "Git duş al."

Yibo paniğin kalıntılarını temizlemek adına uzunca bir duş almıştı. Zhan yatağını fazladan yorgan ve yastıkla tekrar hazırlamış, kitabıyla birlikte içine yerleşmişti. Yibo duştan çıktığında, yine üzerinde tek bir havlu vardı, Zhan gözlerini tekrar kitabına çevirmişti. Yibo kıyafetlerini giyip yorganın altına girdiğinde, Zhan dikkatini tekrar ona vermişti. Birkaç saniye sessizlik içinde onu izlemişti ve tam bir şey söyleyecekti ki Yibo araya girmişti.

"İyiyim ge," Yibo ona küçük bir gülümseme vermişti. "Gerçekten iyiyim."

"Eğer konuşmak istersen buradayım..."

"Biliyorum," Ayağını Xiao Zhan'ınkinin üzerine atarken Yibo'nun gülümsemesi genişlemişti.

Xiao Zhan gülümsemiş ve kafasını iki yana sallamıştı. Kitabını okumaya dönmüş ve bu arada da ayağıyla Yibo'nun ayağıyla ufak bir oyuna girişmişti. Birkaç dakika sonra gözlerini telefonunu karıştırmakla meşgul olan Yibo'ya çevirmişti.

"Uykun yok mu?"

"Han-ge beni kontrol etmek için az önce mesaj atmış," Yibo mesaj yazarken cevap vermişti, "İnsanlardan bir sürü mesaj geliyor. Onlara cevap veriyorum."

"Hmm...ailenle konuştun mu?"

"Evet duyar duymaz aramışlar...onlara kendim söylemediğim için çok kızmışlardı."

"Wang Yibo!" Xiao Zhan kendi ayağıyla Yibo'nun ayağını tekmelemişti. "İnsan mısın sen? Tabii kızarlar. Çok endişelenmişlerdir!"

"Biliyorum, özür diledim. Annem benimle kalmak için buraya gelmek istedi..."

"Ah...geliyor mu yani?"

"Ona gerek yok dedim...ve dün gece seninle kaldığımı söyledim...rahatlamış gibiydi. O...seninle konuşmak istedi."

"Olur," Xiao Zhan gülümsemişti, "Ayrıca ona benimle kaldığını da söyle."

"Bu gece değil," Yibo esnemişti. "Fazla yorgunum...onlara yarın söylerim."

"Tamam ama onlara haber vermeyi unutma."

"Hmm...iyi geceler ge." Yibo gülümsemiş ve yorganı rahatça kendi etrafına dolamıştı.

"İyi geceler," Xiao Zhan cevap vermiş ve tekrar kitabını okumaya dönmüştü.

Yarım saat sonra, tam Xiao Zhan yatmak üzereyken Yibo uykusunda mırıldanmaya başlamıştı. Anında, mırıltılar yüksek sesli yalvarışlara dönmüştü.

"Yapma!" Yibo haykırmıştı.

"Hayır!" Yorganı elleriyle sıkmıştı.

"Benden uzak dur!" Görünmez bir elle mücadele edermiş gibi Yibo yatakta kıpırdanmıştı.

Xiao Zhan telaşlanmış ve anında Yibo'ya yaklaşmıştı.

"Yibo! Uyan!" Xiao Zhan hıçkırarak ağlayan Yibo'yu sarsmıştı.

"Çık üzerimden!" Gözyaşları iki yanından akarken ve gözleri sımsıkı kapalıyken Yibo, Xiao Zhan'ın ellerini tırmalamaya başlamıştı.

"Yibo...Bo-di..." Xiao Zhan ellerini ondan çekmiş elinden geldiğinde yatıştırıcı bir şekilde konuşmaya başlamıştı. "Uyan, didi...benim...Zhan-ge!"

"Zhan-ge..." Yibo'nun vücudu aniden onunla mücadele etmeyi kesmişti. "Zhan-ge..." Tekrar etmişti, şimdi hıçkırıklarının önüne geçemiyordu.

"Uyan didi..." Xiao Zhan Yibo'nun yanaklarını okşamıştı.

Sonunda, Yibo gözlerini açmıştı ve gözleri yaşlarla doluydu.

"Sadece bir kabustu," Zhan Yibo'nun ellerini kendi ellerinin içine almıştı. "Benim evimdesin...güvendesin..."

Yibo gözyaşlarını silmiş ve doğrulmuştu. Hıçkırarak ağlamasını durdurmaya çalışırken burnunu çekiyor ve hıçkırmaya devam ediyordu. Xiao Zhan'ın kalbi acımış ve içinde bir şeyler harekete geçerken Yibo'yu izlemişti.

"Yibo..." Xiao Zhan kısık, sert bir ses tonuyla sormuştu. "Dün gece ne oldu? O adam tam olarak sana ne yaptı?"

Yibo durgunlaşmış, Xiao Zhan'ın gözlerine bakmak istemeyerek başını eğmişti.

"Söyle bana," Xiao Zhan'ın sesi derinleşmişti. "Ne oldu?"

"O...asansörden içeri daldı ve acil yardım butonuna bastı. Hayranım olduğunu, sadece bir fotoğraf istediğini söylemeye başladı ve..."

"Ve?"

"O...yakın arkadaş olabileceğimizi ve onu tanımam gerektiğini söyledi..."

"Ve de?"

"Bu kadar."

"Yalan söylüyorsun. Anlat bana."

"Ge...ben...o..." Olay aklına gelirken Yibo'nun dudakları titremişti, "Beni köşeye sıkıştırdı ve sonra da...o..." Yibo, Xiao Zhan'ın gözleriyle gözlerini buluşturmak için kafasını kaldırmıştı.

Xiao Zhan'ın yüz ifadesi yumuşamış ve Yibo'nun ellerini sıkıca kavramıştı.

"Beni öpmeye çalıştı."

Xiao Zhan donup kalmıştı. Yibo'ya inanamazlıkla bakıyordu. Yavaşça, şoktan çıkarken, tek elini kaldırıp Yibo'nun yüzüne koymuş ve yanağını okşamıştı. Yibo Zhan'ın avcuna yanağını yaslamış ve sessizlik içinde bir süre öylece durmuşlardı. Xiao Zhan iç çekmiş ve en sonunda yatağa uzanmıştı. Yorganı kaldırmış ve Yibo'ya içine girmesi için işaret vermişti. Yibo itaatkar bir şekilde ona uymuş, yatağın onun olan tarafına uzanmıştı.

Xiao Zhan yan dönmüş ve Yibo'yla yüz yüze gelmişti. Elini Yibo'nunkinin üzerine koymuş ve baş parmağıyla okşamaya başlamıştı.

"Sen..." Xiao Zhan lafa girmiş ama sonra tereddüt etmişti. "Benden her şeyi isteyebileceğini biliyorsun değil mi?"

"Biliyorum ge..."

"Eğer...ayağımın üzerine olan ayaktan daha fazlasına ihtiyacın olursa....benden isteyebilirsin...sorun olmaz."

Yibo şaşırmış gibi görünmüş ama sonra yanaklarındaki gözyaşlarını silmiş ve başını aşağı yukarı sallamıştı.

"Didi...ben senin için buradayım...ben-"

"Kucak istiyorum," Yibo pat diye söylemişti.

Xiao Zhan'ın gözleri kocaman açılmış ama sonra kıkırdamış ve gözlerinde parıldayan sevgiyle birlikte kafasını sağa sola sallamıştı.

"Ben ciddiyim," Yibo somurtmuştu. "Uyumama yardımcı olur..."

"Biliyorum, biliyorum..." Xiao Zhan sevecen bir şekilde gülümsemişti. "O zaman...nasıl olsun istersin..."

"Bana arkadan sarılabilir misin?" Yibo yumuşak bir şekilde sormuştu.

"Hmm..." Xiao Zhan onun daha da yakınına yerleşmişti.

Yibo'nun gözleri ışıldamış ve yan yatıp Zhan'a sırtını dönmüştü. Zhan çekingence tek kolunu uzatmış ve kolu Yibo'nun üzerine bırakmış ne yapacağına emin olamayarak ve tereddüt ederek beklemişti.

"Eğer rahatsız oluyorsan yapmak zorunda değilsin ge," Yibo arkasını dönmeden fısıldamıştı.

Xiao Zhan gülümsemiş ve elini Yibo'nu beline dolamıştı. Aralarındaki mesafeyi kapatarak kolunu Yibo'nun vücuduna sarmış ve Yibo'yu göğsüne çekmişti.

"Rahatsız olmuyorum," Xiao Zhan da fısıldamıştı.

Yibo kolunu Xiao Zhan'ınkinin üzerine koymuş ve eliyle de kollarını çevrelemişti. Yibo, Xiao Zhan'ın bedeninin kıvrımına rahat bir şekilde yerleşmek için yatakta kendini düzeltmişti.

"Böyle iyi mi?" Xiao Zhan yumuşakça sormuştu.

"Hmm..."

Yibo tamamen kollarına kıvrılmak için ona daha da sokulurken Xiao Zhan kendi kendine gülümsemişti. Yibo'nun nemli saçları burnuna sürtünce istemsiz olarak derin bir nefes çekmiş ve onun sabunuyla şampuanının kokusunu almıştı. Kokunun içindeki bir şey Xiao Zhan'ın omurgasından aşağı doğru bir sızının inmesine sebep olmuştu.

"Zhan-ge?" Yibo'nun sesi Zhan'ı kafa karıştırıcı sersemliğinden sıyırmıştı.

"Evet?"

"Teşekkürler."

"Bana teşekkür etmene gerek yok Bo-di...şimdi uyu."

Yibo gülümsemiş ve gözlerini kapatmıştı. Xiao Zhan'ın bedeninin sıcaklığını sırtında hissederken derin bir nefes bırakmıştı. Xiao Zhan'ın elinin belinde olan rahatlatıcı ve nazik ağırlığının altında uykuya daldığını hissetmişti.

"İyi geceler Zhan-ge."

"İyi geceler Yibo."


	3. Bölüm 3

Sabah Yibo uyandığında, etrafında sarılı bir kol yoktu. Arkasını dönmüş ve yatağın boş olduğunu görmüştü. Uzun zamandır uyuduğu en iyi uykudan ayılmaya çalışırken yatakta esnemiş, iç çekmişti. Telefonunu açmış, Xiao Zhan'dan gelen okunmamış mesajları görmüştü.

_Zhan-ge: İş için erken çıkmak zorunda kaldım._

_Zhan-ge: Dolapta senin için kahvaltı hazır._

_Zhan-ge: İyi uyudun mu?_

Yibo gülümsemiş ve doğrulup yatak başlığına yaslanmıştı.

_Yibo: Evet...çok iyi hem de._

_Yibo: Sen?_

Yibo neden aniden karnında bir çukur oyuluyormuşcasına gergin hissetiğini anlayamamıştı. Dudaklarını dişlemiş ve telefonuna bakmıştı. Xiao Zhan'ın çevrim içi olduğunu ve mesajı okuduğunu gördüğünde kalbi küt küt atmaya başlamıştı. Neden bunun onu gerdiğini kestiremese de cevabı beklerken nefesini tutmuştu.

_Zhan-ge: Ben de öyle._

Yibo karın boşluğunda bir şeyin ters takla attığını hissetmişti. Kızarmış ve Xiao Zhan'ın kollarının etrafında olmasının nasıl bir his olduğunu hatırlarken dudaklarını dişlemişti. Tam o anda da, telefonu tekrar titremişti.

_Zhan-ge: Pekala, şimdi gitmem gerekiyor._

_Zhan-ge: Akşam evde görüşürüz._

_Yibo: Görüşürüz!_

"Akşam evde görüşürüz," Yibo mesajı okur ve sonra tekrar tekrar okurken kendi kendine fısıldamıştı.

Sırıtışını yüzünden silmesi dakikalarını almış ve Xiao Zhan'ın yatağından çıkmıştı.

。。。

Xiao Zhan o akşam eve giderken telefonuna bakıp sırıtmıştı. Yibo çoktan eve geçmişti ve geçen her saniyeyle birlikte Xiao Zhan da eve gitmek için daha da çok heyecan yapmaya başlamıştı.

Eve girdiğinde, Yibo'nun koltukta yatmış video oyunu oynadığını fark etmişti. Ayakkabılarını çıkarırken oturma odasında dalmış olan çocuğun görüntüsü karşısında Zhan gülümsemişti. Xiao Zhan'ın kalbindeki bir şeyler kanat çırpmış ve varlığından hala habersiz olan Yibo'ya bakıp durmaya devam etmişti.

Xiao Zhan koltuğa doğru yürümüştü ve tam da uzanıp Yibo'nun omzuna dokunmak üzereydi ki Yibo çığlık atarak aniden arkasını dönmüştü.

"Aaaaaa!" Kocaman açılmış gözlerle Xiao Zhan'a bakarken Yibo bağırmış, ürkmüş ve korkmuştu.

"Yibo!!" Xiao Zhan az kaldı geriye sıçramıştı. "Benim!"

"Ha siktir...özür dilerim ge, geldiğini duymadım...sandım ki..."

"Sorun yok...ben özür dilerim seni korkutmak istememiştim..." Zhan özür dilermişcesine gülümsemiş ve koltukta Yibo'nun yanına oturmuştu.

"Sanırım hala biraz diken üstündeyim," Yibo gergin bir şekilde kıkırdamış ve Xiao Zhan'ın gülümsediğini görünce omuzlarını gevşetmişti.

Xiao Zhan, omuz omuza otur duruma gelene dek onun yanında koltuğa rahatça yayılmadan önce, birkaç saniyeliğine dikkatli bir şekilde Yibo'ya bakmıştı.

"Öyleyse benimle oyun oynamak ister misin?" Xiao Zhan bacaklarını uzatmış ve koltukta arkasına yaslanırken onları orta sehpaya yerleştirmişti.

"Heh?" Yibo'nun ağzı aralanmış ve koltukta uzanmış, Xiao Zhan'ın yanında doğru rahatça boynunu uzatırken Xiao Zhan'ın yan profilini hayranlık içinde izlemişti.

"Dedim ki benimle oyun oynamak ister misin?" Cevap vermediğinden, Zhan bakmak için Yibo'ya dönmüştü.

"Ah...oyun...olur," Yibo yutkunmuş ve ve gözlerini Zhan'ın bakakaldığını fark etmediği beninden çekmişti.

Tam o anda, Yibo'nun telefonu sesli bir şekilde çalmaya başlamıştı.

"Annem arıyor!" Yibo haykırmıştı. "Geçici olarak buraya taşındığımı ona söylemeyi unutmuşum."

"Yibo!" Zhan gözlerini devirmişti. "Endişe etmiştir...hemen aç ve iyi olduğunu söyle."

Kafasını aşağı yukarı sallayarak, Yibo görüntülü aramaya cevap vermiş ve sonra da telefonun dibine girmiş kaş çatan, oldukça endişeli bir yüz ekranı doldurmuştu.

"Yibo!" Aramanın diğer ucundaki kadın haykırmıştı. "Eve gider gitmez arayacağını söyledin. Bir saattir bekliyorum burada!"

"Özür dilerim annecim!" Yibo sersemce gülümsemişti. "Unuttum ama iyiyim."

"Koruman seni kapıya kadar bıraktı mı? Bir şey yok değil mi?" Yibo'nun annesi onu sorularla bombalamıştı. "Etrafta dolaşan birileri var mı?"

"Aslında...birkaç günlüğüne Zhan-ge'da kalıyorum," Yibo dudaklarını dişlemiş ve mırıldanmıştı.

"Ah?" Annesi yaylım ateşine ara vermişti. "Muhtemelen iyi bir fikir bu."

Annesinin yüz ifadesi endişeden rahatlamaya oradan da sırıtışa benzeyen bir ifadeye değişirken Zhan, Yibo'nun yanından kadının yüz ifadesini izlemişti.

"Anneni aramayı unutmana şaşmamalı Bo-Bo!" Yibo'nun annesi dalga geçer bir tonda konuşmuştu. "Sonuçta, mevzubahis Zhan-ge'nsa her şeyi unutuyorsun sen." Kadın abartılı bir şekilde iç çekmişti.

"ANNE!" Yibo yüksek sesle haykırmış, kulakları kıpkırmızı kesilmişti. "Hoparlördesin ve Zhan-ge şu an yanımda!"

Yibo, Zhan'ı da görüş alanına eklemek için kamerayı çevirmiş ve Zhan, Yibo'nun annesinin sanki gülümsemesini bastırmaya çalışıyormuş gibi dudaklarını kıvırdığını fark etmişti. Zhan'ın bakışları Yibo'yla annesi arasında gidip gelmiş ve birkaç saniyeliğine, garip durum hüküm sürmüştü.

"Ah, Xiao Zhan!" Yibo'nun annesi sonunda konuşmuştu. "Seni tekrar görmek çok güzel." Kadın dostane bir şekilde gülümsemişti. "En son konuştuğumuzda, siz Nanjing konserindeydiniz."

"Öyleydi teyzeciğim," Xiao Zhan'ın yüzü parlamış ve hafifçe eğilerek selam vermişti. "Uzun zaman oldu."

"Gerçi pek öyleymiş gibi de gelmedi. Yibo senin hakkında konuşmaktan asla vazgeçmiyor ki." Kadın gülmüştü.

"ANNE!" Yibo bir kez daha haykırmıştı. "O...şaka yapıyor, şaka yapıyor Zhan-ge," Yibo kekelemiş ve Zhan'a bir bakış atmıştı.

"Hı hı," Yibo'nun annesi eğlenerek kafasını aşağı yukarı sallamıştı. " _Tabii ki de,_ ben sadece şaka yapıyorum. Olan biten saçmalığın içinde Yibo'ya iyi baktığın için teşekkür ederim." Kadının yüzü hemen ağırbaşlı bir ifadeye bürünmüştü. "Etrafında senin gibi bir _arkadaşı_ olduğu için minnettarım."

"Teşekküre gerek yok teyze," Xiao Zhan kızarmıştı. "Ben sadece...yani...ben sadece her...arkadaşın yapacağını yaptım..umm..." Zhan bedenini saran ısıyı hissetmiş ve sakinliğini korumakta zorlanmıştı.

"Umarım Bo-Bo başına çok bela olmuyordur!" Kadın göz kırpmış ve kıkırdamıştı.

Annesinin söylediği sözlere karşı Yibo'nun yaptığı suratsız ifadeyi gördüğünde Zhan da onunla birlikte kıkırdamıştı. Yibo ona kaş çattığında ve bacağının yanını çimdiklediğinde Zhan acıyla ciyaklamıştı.

"Ohh! Wang Yibo!" Xiao Zhan sıçramıştı.

"Dövüşmeyin çocuklar!" Yibo'nun annesi onlara bakarak kafasını iki yana sallamıştı.

"Bana gülmeyi kesin!" Yibo surat asmıştı.

"Ben sana gülmüyor-" Xiao Zhan başlamış ama sonra Yibo onu tekrar çimdiklemişti. "....iyi, iyi...gülmeyeceğim!"

"Peki o zaman çocuklar," Yibo'nun annesi derin bir nefes bırakmıştı. "Sizinle sonra konuşuruz...birbirinize iyi bakın," Yumuşak bir biçimde konuşmuştu, "Ve Yibo...lütfen dikkat et bebeğim..."

"Mn," Yibo kafasını aşağı yukarı sallamıştı. "Ederim."

Yüzü hiçbir şey belli etmese de Zhan, Yibo'nun sesindeki titremeyi kaçırmamıştı. Aramayı sonlandırdıklarında Yibo ayaklanmış ve pencereye yürümüştü. Xiao Zhan kafasını eğen Yibo'yu izlemiş ve Yibo'nun omuzları sarsılmaya başladığında da irkilmişti.

"Yibo?" Xiao Zhan aceleyle onun yanına gitmişti. "Ne oldu?"

"Onları özledim. Annemi özledim."

"Biliyorum Bo-di..." Zhan kollarını Yibo'nun omuzlarına dolamıştı. "Annenden her zaman buraya gelmesini isteyebilirsin biliyorsun."

"Bu karmaşaya dahil olmasını istemiyorum. Eğer bu manyak insanlar yüzünden ona bir şey olursa..." Sesi titremişti.

"Shh...yok bir şey...anlıyorum..."

"On üç yaşımdan beri onlarla yaşamadım, ge...Onları özlüyorum...Bazı zamanlar burada yapayalnızmışım gibi hissediyorum...sanki ailem yokmuş gibi."

"Hey," Xiao Zhan kaş çatmış ve kendisine bakması için Yibo'nun başını çevirmişti. "Ben de senin ailen değil miyim?"

Yibo kaşlarını kaldırmış, kendisine nazik ve yumuşak bir şekilde bakan Xiao Zhan'a bakmıştı. Ne olduğunu anlamadan, Yibo Xiao Zhan'ın bedenine doğru eğilmiş ve kollarını Zhan'ın etrafına sarmıştı. Kafasını Xiao Zhan'ın boyun girintisine gömmüş ve sarılışlarının içine kendini gizlemişti.

Xiao Zhan, ilk başta şaşırsa da, gülümsemiş ve Yibo'ya geri sarılmıştı. Yibo'yu yakınına çekmiş ve tatlı meltem pencereden süzülürken Yibo'yu hafifçe sallamıştı.

"Sen çok güçlüsün Yibo..." Xiao Zhan Yibo'nun ensesini kavramıştı. "Herkes böyle bir olayla başa çıkamaz."

"Güçlü hissetmiyorum..." Yibo'nun gözyaşları özgürce salınmıştı. "Güçsüz...aciz hissediyorum."

"Hey..." Xiao Zhan Yibo'nun etrafındaki kollarını sıkılaştırmış ve saçını okşamıştı. "Sen benim tanıdığım en güçlü en cesur insanlardan birisin...Ben senin acımasız bir şekilde dürüst oluşunu seviyorum ve benim önümde ya da milletin önünde savunmasız duruma düşsen dahi kendin olmaktan korkmuyorsun sen."

Yibo kafasını kaldırmış ve Xiao Zhan'a bakmıştı, gözleri ve yanakları yaşlarla ıslıydı.

"Gerçekten mi?" Yibo masum ve kocaman açılmış gözlerle sormuştu.

"Gerçekten..." Xiao Zhan, Yibo'nun alnına düşen saç telini bir kenara çekmiş, eğilmiş ve Yibo'nun alnına bir öpücük kondurmuştu.

İkisi de donup kalmışlardı.

Xiao Zhan bir panik dalgasının vücudunu ele geçirdiğini hissetmişti. Yibo durgunlaşmış ama sarılıştan geri çekilmemişti. Gözlerini ruhu bedeninden ayrılmış gibi hareketsiz kalan Xiao Zhan'ın üzerine kitlemişti.

"Zhan-ge?" İlk konuşan Yibo olmuştu.

"Heh?" Zhan sarhoş ruh halinden sıyrılmış ve Yibo'yu bırakmıştı. "Özür dilerim...Ben neden öyle...Ben sadece..."

"Sorun değil ge," Yibo başını eğmiş sonra tekrar kafasını kaldırıp Xiao Zhan'a bakmıştı. "Ben...ben rahatsız olmuyorum..."

Zhan ensesini kaşımış ve sersem bir şekilde sırıtmıştı.

"Biz...ıhmm...ben bu gece erken uyusak iyi olur...erken kalkmam lazım."

Yibo kafasını aşağı yukarı sallamış ve Xiao Zhan aceleyle yatak odasına gitmişti. Yibo, Zhan'ın odada kayboluşunu izlemiş ve suratında ufacık bir gülümseme belirmişti. Alnında hala sıcaklığını koruyan yere dokunmuştu. Gülümsemesi utangaç bir tanesiyle yer değiştirmiş ve Yibo, kalbinin açıklayamadığı biçimde kanat çarptığını hissetmişti. Boğazını temizlemiş ve kendisi de odanın yolunu tutarken bu hissi üzerinden atmayı denemişti.

Odaya girdiğinde Xiao Zhan çoktan yorgan altına girmişti ve kendi kısmında yatıyordu. Yibo da dikkatli bir şekilde yatağa girmiş tereddütle Xiao Zhan'a bakmıştı. Ona yaklaşmak, dokunmak, rahatlatıcı sıcaklığını hissetmek istemişti ama Xiao Zhan'ın sırtı ona dönüktü. Yumaşak bir iç çekişle Yibo sırt üstü dönmüş ve tavanla bakışmaya başlamıştı.

Yibo düşüncelerinde kaybolmuştu ve yatakta yanında oluşan çöküntüyü diğer beden kendisini ona bastırana kadar fark etmemişti. Sağına bakmış ve Xiao Zhan'ı yanında görünce şaşırmıştı, yüzü ona dönüktü.

"Zhan-ge...?"

"Kucağa ihtiyacın var mı?" Xiao Zhan sormuş ve Yibo, Zhan'ın sesinde zayıf bir ümit kırıntısı duyduğunu sanmıştı.

"Eğer...eğer senin için sorun olmayacaksa."

Xiao Zhan yan dönmüş ve Yibo'ya derin derin bakmıştı. Biraz sonra bakışı yumuşamış ve kolunu Yibo'nun göğsünün üzerine yerleştirirken gülümsemişti. Nazikçe dokunmuş, Yibo'nun göğsünü okşamış ve kafasını eline dayayarak dirseğinin üzerine yaslanarak kalkmıştı. Sessizlik içinde birbirlerine bakmışlar ve ikisi de aralarındaki havada süzülen enerjiyi hissedebilmişti.

"Chongqing'deyken Jianguo'yu da böyle severdim," Xiao Zhan elini Yibo'nun göğsünde ve karnında yukarı aşağı oynatırken fısıldamıştı.

Zhan kıkırdamış ve Yibo suratsız bir şekilde ona bakmıştı.

"Evcil hayvanın gibi olduğumu söylüyorsun yani? Ya da kedin gibi falan?" Yibo tek kaşını kaldırmıştı.

"Belki ikisinden de biraz," Xiao Zhan sırıtmıştı.

"O zaman evcil hayvan olmanın tüm faydalarından yararlanmalıyım," Yibo ona biraz yanaşmıştı.

"Ne gibi?" Xiao Zhan, Yibo'nun kendisine biraz daha sokulabilmesi için yataktaki pozisyonunu düzeltmişti.

"Bunu yapabilmek gibi," Yibo burnunu Xiao Zhan'ın boynuna sürterken yaramazca sırıtmıştı.

Xiao Zhan'ın nefesi teklemiş ama kendini daha geniş bir şekilde gülümserken bulmuştu. Yibo burnunu sürtmeye devam ederken o da kıkırdamaya başlamıştı.

"Tamam, yeter...gıdıklıyor!"

Yibo gülmüş ve burnunu Xiao Zhan'ın boynuna daha da çok gömmüştü. Xiao Zhan onu bırakmayan Yibo'dan kıvrılarak kurtulmaya çalışmıştı.

"Dursana Yibo!" Xiao Zhan onu ittirmişti.

Sonunda sakinleşirken Yibo gülmüş ve Xiao Zhan'ın yanına geri yatmıştı. İkisi de nefeslendiklerinde Xiao Zhan kendini çevirmiş ve tekrar yan dönmüştü.

"Güzel aslında," Yibo'nun burnuna hafifçe vurmuştu. "Birisiyle birlikte yaşamayı ne kadar özlediğimi fark etmemiştim."

"Sen...sen hiç biriyle böyle yaşadın mı ki?" Yibo'nun yüzü biraz düşmüş gibi olmuştu.

"Nasıl böyle? Daha önce X-Nine ile yaşadım..."

" _Böyle,"_ Yibo ikisini işaret etmişti. "Aynı yatağı paylaşmak gibi yani?"

"Oh..." Xiao Zhan'ın başı duraklamıştı, "Uhh...hayır..."

İfadesini düzeltemeden Yibo'nun yüzü ışıldamıştı.

"Sözümü geri alıyorum...sen kedi gibi falan değilsin," Xiao Zhan tekrar Yibo'nun göğsünü okşamaya başlamıştı.

"Değil miyim?"

"Yok," Xiao Zhan sırıtmıştı, "Sen yavru köpek gibisin."

"Ne?" Yibo haykırmıştı. "Değilim!"

"Evet öylesin!" Xiao Zhan kıkırdamış ve Yibo'nun kafasını pat patlamıştı. "Kimmiş iyi köpekcik? Senmişsin!" Xiao Zhan sesini bebekleştirmişti.

"Ge!" Yibo Zhan'a sert sert bakmıştı. "Ben köpek yavrusu DEĞİLİM!" Yibo kafasını Zhan'dan uzaklaştırmıştı.

"Gel buraya gou zai zai..." Xiao Zhan'ın ses tonu narin ve yumuşak bir tona bürünmüştü.

Yibo'yu kendine doğru geri çekmiş ve sevgiyle gülümsemişti. Zhan ellerini Yibo'nun saçlarında gezdirirken ve sonra de tek parmağıyla onun yanağını okşarken Yibo'nun omurgasından aşağı doğru bir titreme inmişti. Tepkisini sezmiş gibi, Xiao Zhan elini geri çekmiş ve yutkunmuştu.

"Sanırım şimdi uyumalıyız," Xiao Zhan uzanmış, Yibo'yla kendi arasına biraz mesafe koymuştu.

Tereddüt bile etmeden, Yibo Zhan'a sokulmuş ve tek bacağıyla tek kolunu Zhan'ın üstüne atmıştı.

"Evcil hayvan olmanın faydaları..." Yibo Xiao Zhan'a bakmış ve ona halinden memnun bir gülümseme göndermişti.

Xiao Zhan kafasını iki yana sallamış ve Yibo'nun ona yapışmasına izin vermişti. Elini, Yibo'nun göğsünde olan elinin üzerine koymuş, Yibo'nun vücudunun kendisine yaslı olmasından dolayı memnun, uyuyakaldığını hissedene kadar Yibo'nun elini okşamıştı. Biraz sonra, vücutları içe içe geçmiş, kalp atışları tamamıyla uyum içinde, uyuya kalmışlardı

**Çevirmen Notu:**

gouzai zai - köpek yavrusu


	4. Bölüm 4

Bir kez daha, Yibo uyandığında Xiao Zhan yanında değildi. Somurtmuş ve yatakta bir o yana bir bu yana dönerken yastığına sarılmıştı. Yatağın her yanına, keyfini yerine getirecek şekilde kendisinin her yerine yayılan Xiao Zhan'ın kokusunu içine çekmişti. Memnuniyetle iç geçirmiş ve karnının üzerinde dönerek komodinin üzerindeki telefonuna uzanmıştı.

_Yibo: Günaydın, ge!_

_Yibo: İş için mi hemen çıktın?_

_Zhan-ge: Başka nerede olacaktım, Bo-di?_

_Yibo: Hehe. Pardon..._

_Zhan-ge: Nasıl hissediyorsun? İşe ne zaman gidiyorsun?_

_Yibo: İyice dinlenmiş hissediyorum. Xiao Zhan'ın evcil hayvanı olmak işe yaradı._

_Zhan-ge: Evcil hayvanımın olması hoşuma gidiyor_

_Yibo: Güzel...zaten başka seçeneğin de yok!_

_Zhan-ge: Evcil hayvan sahibi olmanın da faydaları var biliyorsun değil mi?_

_Yibo: Ne gibi?_

Yibo, Xiao Zhan'ın yazışını izlemişti ama cevap gelmemişti. Yibo'nun merakı doruğa ulaşmış ve tam da tekrar sormak üzereyken bir mesaj gelmişti.

_Zhan-ge: Şimdi görüşmeme gitmem lazım...akşam görüşürüz!_

Yibo gelmeyen mesaja kaş çatmış ama Zhan'ın o akşam ona, eve geleceği düşüncesi yüzünden de başının döndüğünü hissetmişti. Tekrar uzanmış, bütün gece nasıl Xiao Zhan'a sokulduğu aklına gelirken de iç çekmişti. Menajeri aradığında inildeyerek ayaklanmış ve günün kalanı için gidip hazırlanmıştı.

Gün ilerlerken, Zhan ve o tüm gün mesajlaşmışlardı. Çalışmadıkları her dakikayı telefonlarında geçirmişlerdi.

_Xiao Zhan: Çok sıkıldım...ne yapıyorsun?_

_Yibo: Ben de sıkıldım. Reklam çekimindeyim...heyecan verici bir şey yok._

_Yibo: Hangi parfümü kullanıyorsun Zhan-ge?_

_Xiao Zhan: Stilist ne sıkarsa onu...niye?_

_Yibo: Hayır, geceyi kast ettim...evde yani, ne kullanıyorsun?_

_Xiao Zhan: Evde parfüm kullanmıyorum_

_Yibo: Sabunun kokusu ne o zaman?_

_Xiao Zhan: Hassas ciltler için hipoalerjenik sabun...o yüzden kokusuz...niye ki?_

_Yibo: Zhan-ge çok güzel kokuyor_

_Xiao Zhan: Yibo!_

_Yibo: Zhan-ge ilk yağmur düştükten sonraki kır gibi kokuyor_

_Xiao Zhan: Ama Wang Yibo daha bile güzel kokuyor!_

_Yibo:Ah öyle mi? Ne gibi kokuyorum?_

_Xiao Zhan: Tatlı meyveli şeker gibi...çok lezzetli bir şeker gibi._

Xiao Zhan'ın parmakları yazmayı kesmiş ve de gönderdiği mesajı tekrardan okurken dudaklarını dişlemişti. Alnına bir tane geçirmiş ve mesajı silebilmeyi dilemişti, ama o hasar kontrol yapamadan önce Yibo cevap vermişti.

_Yibo: Lezzetli? Kulağa Zhan-ge açmış gibi geliyor ama_

Xiao Zhan sırıtmış ve Yibo'ya sataşmaktan kendisi de geri durmamıştı.

_Xiao Zhan: O yumuşak yanaklardan bir ısırık alacak kadar açım!_

Yibo'nun kalbi kanat çırpmış ve cevap yazarken parmakları titremişti.

_Yibo: O zaman bu akşam senin için akşam yemeği hazırlamama gerek yok_

_Xiao Zhan: Sen? Benim için yemek pişireceksin? Neredeee._

_Yibo: Yaptığın onca şeyden sonra yapabileceğim en ufak şey bu._

_Xiao Zhan: Ne yapmışım ki?_

_Yibo: Ulusun ideal erkek arkadaşı Xiao Zhan ile sarılıp yattım!_

_Yibo: Milyonlarca kız ve erkek benim yerimde olmak için adam öldürür!_

_Xiao Zhan: Kapa çeneni!_

Xiao Zhan kızarmaktan mosmor olmuş ve gözleri, kimsenin utanmış yüzünü görmediğini umut ederek hızlıca sette dolaşırken telefonunu kenara bırakmıştı. Yibo'nun sıcak teninin kendi teni üzerine olmasının nasıl hissettirdiği aklına gelirken teninin karıncalandığını hissetmişti. Boğazını temizlemiş ve yüzüne çalışma ifadesini geri yerleştirmişti.

。。。

Zhan tam apartman binasının dışında arabasından inerken telefonu titremişti.

_Yibo: Zhan-ge! Çabuk eve gel!_

_Yibo: Galiba biri beni buraya kadar takip etti!_

Zhan'ın gözleri kocaman açılmış ve başka hiçbir şey düşünmeden arabadan binaya doğru fırlamıştı. Asansör kapısı en üst katta açıldığında hızla asansörden çıkmış ve evine doğru koşabildiği kadar hızlı koşmuştu. Kapıyı çarparak açıp hızlıca içeri girdiğinde kalbi güm güm atıyordu.

"Yibo?!" Xiao Zhan aceleyle etrafa bakarken seslenmişti. "Neredesin? İyi misin?"

"Zhan-ge!" Yibo'nun sesi yatak odasından gelmişti.

Yatak odasına koşmuştu ve Yibo'yu yatakta yayılmış, telefon elinde, sırıtışı yüzünde fark ettiğinde ise hızlı hızlı nefes alır vaziyetteydi.

"Selam, ge!" Yibo ona el sallamış ve doğrulmuştu. "Sonunda eve gelebildin!"

"Yibo!" Zhan etrafına bakmıştı, kafası karışmıştı. "Ne oldu? İyi misin? Ne...kim...sen dedin ki..."

"Ah," Yibo yatakta kalkıp oturmuş ve ensesini kaşımıştı. "Canım sıkılmıştı...sonra ben de seni buraya daha hızlı getirebilmek için öyle dedim."

"Sen ne!!?" Zhan haykırmış ve inanamamazlık içinde Yibo'ya bakakalmıştı. "Hay sikeyim çok korktum Yibo!"

"Hassiktir...özür dilerim, ge," Yibo yataktan kalkmış ve suçluluk duygusu yüzünden okunur bir suratla Xiao Zhan'a yaklaşmıştı. "Ben...ben düşünemedi-"

"Velet seni!" Xiao Zhan diş göstermiş ve Yibo'yu tutarak onu çevirip kolunu arkasında bükmüştü. "Senin bir derse ihtiyacın var anlaşılan!"

"Aaah, Zhan-ge!" Yibo kahkaha atarken acıyla ciyaklamıştı. "Özür dilerim...özür dilerim, bırak!"

Xiao Zhan insafa gelmiş ama kolunu bırakır bırakmaz Yibo kıkırdayarak üstüne atlamış ve ikisini arka üstü yatağa düşürmüştü. Yibo üstüne tırmanırken ve candan kahkahalar atarken Xiao Zhan şokla ciyaklamıştı.

"Sen iflah olmazsın!" Xiao Zhan homurdanmış ve tek bir ani hareketle Yibo'nun beline sarılarak yatakta yerlerini değiştirmişti.

Yibo'nun üstüne oturmuştu, dizleri iki yanda açıktı ve eğilerek Yibo'nun ellerini kafasının üstünde sabitlemişti. Yibo nefes nefese gülmeye devam ediyordu ama Xiao Zhan'ın gülüşü altında uzanan kızarmış, muhteşem güzel yüzü gördüğünde solmuştu. Birkaç saniye sonra Yibo da sessizleşmiş ve Xiao Zhan'ın kendisine nasıl baktığını fark etmişti.

Sonsuzluk gibi hissettiren bir süre boyunca birbirlerinin gözlerinin içine bakmışlar ve Xiao Zhan'ın Yibo'nun bileklerinde olan elleri sıkılaşmıştı. Aniden, Yibo yatakta duran kafasını neredeyse Xiao Zhan'ın burnu burnuna değecek kadar kaldırmıştı. Xiao Zhan kımıldamamıştı. Ne yaklaşıyordu ne kaçıyordu. Nefesleri ağırlaşmıştı ve birbirlerinin bedenlerinin sıcaklığını hissedebiliyorlardı.

Xiao Zhan yutkunmuş ve Yibo atılıp dudaklarına hızlıca ufak bir öpücük kondurduğu anda ise geri çekilmeye başlamak için tüm gücünü toplamıştı. Xiao Zhan geri çekilmeyi kesmiş, afallamış ve kafası karışık bir şekilde Yibo'ya gözlerini dikmişti. Yibo ona tereddütle bakmıştı, bekliyordu. Xiao Zhan'ın gözleri onun yüzünü taramış ve gözleri gözlerine geri çıkmadan önce bir süre ayrılmış dudaklarında duraklamıştı. Xiao Zhan, Yibo'nun gözlerinin içine bakmış ve onu şaşkına çevirmek için güçlü bir istek duymuştu.

Ne yaptığını anlayamadan, Yibo'nun üstüne eğilmiş ve dudaklarını Yibo'nunkilere bastırmıştı. Sonra hemen ikisi de kollarını birbirlerinin etrafına sarmış ve çılgınca öpüşmeye başlamışlardı. Xiao Zhan dilini Yibo'nun ağzında gezdirirken Yibo'nun elleri onu daha da yakınına çekmek amacıyla Xiao Zhan'ın sırtında dolaşmıştı.

Dilleri birbirine sarılmış, dudakları birbirine dolaşmış, bedenleri kıvrılmaktan alt üst olmuştu. Birbirlerini öperlerken nefes nefese kalmışlar, her geçen saniyeyle birlikte daha da derine dalmışlardı. Xiao Zhan onu bir saniye bile bırakmazken Yibo nefes nefeseydi. Xiao Zhan dudaklarını daha sıkı bir şekilde kavradığında ve bedenini ona bastırdığında, Yibo'nun dudaklarından yüksek sesli bir inleme kaçmıştı.

Xiao Zhan bütün kontrolünü kaybetmiş ve Yibo'nun ellerini kavrayarak onları başının üstünde sabitlemişti. Yibo'nun ağzına doğru inlemiş ve kalçalarını Yibo'ya sürtmüştü. Kendini Yibo'ya bastırmaya devam ediyordu, sertçe, kuvvetlice, çaresizce. Parmaklarını Yibo'nun bileklerine gömmüş, Yibo'nun bilekleri kıpkırmızı kesilmişti.

Yibo ağzını daha çok açmış, Xiao Zhan'ın dudaklarına daha çok kapanmıştı. Orta noktada buluşmak için kalçalarını oynatarak yükselmişti. Xiao Zhan inlemiş, Yibo'nun dudaklarını emmiş, ısırarak zevk içinde kaybolmuştu. Kendilerini birbirlerinin bedenlerinde kaybetmişler ve biri, bir diğerine karışırken birbirlerine sıkıca sarılmışlardı.

Hava almak için geri çekildiklerinde, nefes nefese, birbirlerine bakmışlardı, sersemlemiş haldeydiler. Birbirlerinin hala ıslak ve öpücükten dolayı yapış yapış olan kırmızı, zevkten dört köşe dudaklarına bakmışlardı. Zhan, Yibo'nun bileklerini bırakmış ellerini Yibo'nun başının iki yanına yerleştirmişti. Yibo ellerini Xiao Zhan'ın sırtından çekmiş, ellerini Zhan'ın kollarından kaydırarak getirip onun ellerinin üzerine koymuştu.

İkisi de uzunca bir zaman boyunca konuşmamışlardı. Sonunda, Yibo ellerini Zhan'ınkilerin üzerinden kaydırmış ve ikisinin parmaklarını birbirine kenetlemişti. Umutlu gözlerle Xiao Zhan'a bakmış ve ona ufak bir şekilde gülümsemişti.

"Zhan-ge..." Yibo söze girmiş ama ne diyeceğini bilemeyerek dudaklarını dişlemişti.

Zhan'ın aklında düşünceler at koşturuyor, ne olduğunu anlamaya çalışıyordu.

"Yibo..." Diye fısıldamıştı. "Bilmiyorum...bana ne oldu bilmiyorum...özür dilerim...ben..."

"Özür dileme," Yibo tek elini Zhan'ın yanağına koymuştu. "Seni ilk öpen bendim..."

"Bunu niye yaptın?"

Xiao Zhan bir cevap beklerken Yibo'nun gözlerinin içine bakmıştı. Aklı ve kalbi yarış halindeyken Yibo'nun dudakları yavaşça ayrılmıştı. Yibo kendini, ruhunu delip geçen Xiao Zhan'ın koyu kahve gözlerinin içinde kaybetmeye başlamıştı. Elini Xiao Zhan'ın yanağından çekmemişti ve Xiao Zhan'ın onu sarmalayan sıcaklığını hissedebiliyordu.

"Yibo..." Xiao Zhan tekrar fısıldamıştı, "Bunu neden yaptın?" Elini Yibo'nunkinin üstüne koymuş, elini onunkinin üstüne kapamıştı.

"Zhan-ge...ben..."

Yibo, Zhan'nın dudağının kenarındaki ben gözüne iliştiğinde yutkunmuştu. Parmaklarını Zhan'ın çenesinde kaydırmış, beni çok hafif okşamıştı. Xiao Zhan Yibo'yu izlemişti, onun bakışının ve dokunuşunun altında titriyordu. Yibo'nun devam etmesini beklerken nefesini tutmuştu.

"Sen ne?"

"Ben-"

Tam o anda, Yibo'nun telefonu çalmış, sessizliği kırıp parçalara ayırmıştı. Xiao Zhan ve Yibo andan sıyrılmışlar ve cihaza bakmak için dönmüşlerdi.

"Muhtemelen...buna bakmam lazım..." Yibo mırıldanmıştı.

"Hmm..." Xiao Zhan yavaşça kafasını aşağı yukarı sallamış, gönülsüzce Yibo'nun üstünden çekilmişti.

"Evet?" Yibo kendisi de kalkıp otururken telefona cevap vermişti.

"Ah..." Donmuştu. "Şimdi mi? Nerede...oh..."

"Eve...evet...gelebilirim." Yibo dudağını dişlemişti.

"Ne oldu?" Xiao Zhan dikkatlice Yibo'ya bakmıştı.

"Beni takip edeni bulmuşlar...bu gece evimin oralarda bir yerde gizlenirken yakalamışlar." Yibo hala telefonuna bakıp söylenen kelimeleri anlamaya çalışırken ağzının içinde gevelemişti.

"Oh..." Xiao Zhan ona yaklaşmıştı. "Seni de kimliğini teşhis etmen için mi çağırıyorlar?"

"Öyle..." Yibo sonunda dönmüş ve Xiao Zhan'a bakmıştı. "Polis merkezindeymiş."

"O zaman gitmelisin...o adam cezayı hak ediyor. " Xiao Zhan yataktan kalkmaya başlamıştı.

Yibo'nun yüzündeki tereddüt ve gerginliği görünce duraklamıştı.

"Hey..." Xiao Zhan yumuşak bir şekilde konuşmuş ve Yibo'ya elini uzatmıştı. "Sorun yok...ben de geliyorum."

Yibo önce Xiao Zhan'a sonra uzattığı eline sonra tekrar Xiao Zhan'a bakmıştı. Xiao Zhan ona gülümsediğinde omuzlarını serbest bırakmış ve Xiao Zhan'ın uzattığı ele uzanmıştı. Ellerini yavaşça Xiao Zhan'ın ellerinin içine yerleştirmiş ve Xiao Zhan onun ellerini sıkıca tutmuştu. Dakikalarca birbirlerinin gözlerinin içine bakmışlardı, el eleydiler.

"Gel bakalım," Xiao Zhan Yibo'nun elini nazikçe çekiştirmiş ve gülümsemişti. "Hadi gidelim."  
  
  


**Çevirmen Notu:**

Sonraki bölüm final 🥺


End file.
